


Snuggles With A Small Portion Of A Hunt

by xLitheKitty33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hunting trip, Just stuff, PFFT, Roleplay, gosh it woulkd have probably been more graphic if it wasn't a roleplay sample, my stuff, roleplay sample, small little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 500 word drabble that was originally a sample for a roleplay group. I liked it, so here it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles With A Small Portion Of A Hunt

Sweet beaded down her forehead as her breath was seemingly ragged. As opposed to what most thought, she was not weak. Supposedly, living in a cave and painting with blood as well as wearing the pelts of her dead prey can completely and absolutely be labelled "weak." Nepeta Leijon was never one to brag about that, nor did she even seem like a person to do so, and maybe that was the reason no one ever would be able to see her as strong as she really was. Her claws were stained with blood as she narrowed her eyes, feet apart as she glared down the overwhelming beast standing before her. It wasn't anything too large, and certainly couldn't be too powerful of a monster for her, but it sure was something, being able to put up with her fighting antics for as long as this. Teeth gritted she began to weigh her options to strike as she dodged the attacks.

She wasn't perfect with fighting and hunting despite her sweeps of experience, she stumbled occasionally, and when Pounce was to see her with all these light wounds, she would be like an overbearing mother cat of the kitten litter. She let out a growl, before striking once again. A claw slash to it's face. This time, she had not missed. The beast's defenses where hard to get through and she was a little fatigued from wearing it down. With her opponent blinded by it's own blood, she swiftly opted for a couple more slashes, sure it would soon bleed out to die. Retracting her claws away, she picked up the dying beast by it's tail and went to call for Pounce.

"Pounce? Where are you? I am done with my haul fur the day!" She called walking, though she wasn't a fool, sure naive and maybe a little innocent, she wasn't letting her guard down. Softly she could hear something stalking through the grass not too far away. Most likely it was Pounce, Nepeta was sure of it, although she was still careful as she slowly stalked towards the source of the light noise.

Turns out it really was Pounce, her lusus had lead her back to their cave, with Nepeta holding both of their catches, and then scooped her up with her large paws and licked her all over with one out of the two of her mouths. Nepeta couldn't help but laugh, her lusus' tongue was rough, after all she was a cat. When Pounce finally stopped, Nepeta sighed contently and scratched behind her ears as thanks. Her lusus purred contently, and then yawned. Nepeta soon curled up beside her lusus, and snuggled close, "Goodnight." She softly murmured to her lusus as she was lulled into sleep by Pounce's soft breathing and purrs. Normally she would sleep in her recuperacoon, but just for today she would fall asleep by Pounce, too tired and worn today to move to hers, after all her nightmares where never too bad.


End file.
